war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
LWL Zodiac Championship
The '''LWL Zodiac Championship '''was a professional wrestling championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for the LWL brand. It was one of three secondary championships for WHEI's roster. Alongside the WHEI Intercontinental Championship on the Raw brand and the WHEI United States Championship on the SmackDown brand. The final champion was R-Truth '12 who is in his first reign. The title was created in season one to be the secondary title of Steph's own brand as she wanted to distinguish herself from the other two brands. Wanting everthing about her brand to look unique and original (as much as she could with the material given to her). Generally contested in the mid card, it has main evented ''LWL: Leathal Wrestling Legends ''on a couple of occasions. While the brand split was brought back in real life in 2016 it did not affect this title as it was an original creation of the War Hawks and thus had no real life counterpart to go off of. During Season 4, due to burn out, Ironman and Shernia decided to reboot WHEI. Instead of simply retiring the brand and championships like all the others, they decided to unify them with the Raw championships. Since Sherania will be taking over that brand starting in Season 5. The title was unified with the WHEI Intercontinental Championship on August 10, 2019 at Rain Of Blood (2019) and subsequently deactivated. Origin Originally conceived during the planning stages of the first season of the universe mode, Stehanie wanted her title to look different from the other two secondary titles and have a different name. Going with Zodiac for reasons that are still a mystery to everyone, she decided to make the title almost as important as her world title. As such it has main evented LWL several times in the past. While it's unclear why she chose the name, the influences of both the chinese and western zodiacs are evident in the side plates. Championship belt design While the title has undergone a couple of design changes in all 3 seasons we will focus on the current design. The strap and centerplate are based on the old ECW World Televison Championship with a galaxy background to the strap to distinguish itself. The centerplate is that of the ecw tv title, but has a large gold star where the globe was as well as the LWL logo ABOVE it rather than in the center of it. The word Zodiac is stretched across the star in light blue, bold font. With the word Champion in all capital letters on a banner spanning from the bottom left tip of the star to the bottom right. the centerplate is red with a stone look to it. The side plates are that of the Undisputed WWE Championship design with various images representing the chinese and western zodiacs in the middle in large font. on the left plates are a tiger and a snake, representing the chinese zodiac. On the right side plates are two fish and a scorpion, representing pices and scropio respectively. The plates themselves are a dark green color. Reigns External links Category:Championships Category:LWL Category:Secondary Championships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3